You Make My Tears Go Away
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Takes place after, 'Catching Up'. As Jubilee grieves for a fallen friend, she runs to the other person that can make her tears go away. Jubes/Wolvie friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, I only use them to do my bidding.  
  
A/N: This takes place after my fic, 'Catching Up', so go check that out...but ya don't gotta read that first to understand. But this takes place after the 'Holy War' arc in Uncanny X-Men, though you'd know that if you read my other fic. Anyways...just read.  
  
---------------  
  
You Make My Tears Go Away  
  
---------------  
  
Jubilee frantically ran through the mansion in search of the one man that could make her happy right now, the one person who really cared, her best friend, her partner, her Wolverine.  
  
---------------  
  
It was a little after midnight, and he was probably sleeping, but she didn't really care. Jubilee needed to see him, and she needed to see him now.   
  
Bursting into his room, eyes full of tears, Jubilee hopped onto his bed.  
  
Logan sat up half-way, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and trying to focus. He rolled onto his side, not realizing how close to the edge he was. With a loud yawn, and another roll, Logan unceremoniously flopped off the bed with a *thud*.  
  
Jubilee edged closer to the side of the bed and looked down, her long black bangs dangling in front of her face. She smiled faintly as a tear dripped down her cheek and landed on Logan's face, as he remained on the floor in a tangle of blankets. "Hiya Wolvie." She said, trying to hide the waver in her voice, a clear sign that she'd been crying.  
  
Logan's eyebrows furrowed when he realized who was looking down at him, who had burst into his room so late at night, who involuntarily made him fall off the bed. "Jubes?" He noticed her tears, and slowly getting to his feet, he flopped down beside her on the bed. "What's wrong darlin'?"  
  
Jubilee sniffled. "It's just...well...it's-"  
  
"Angelo?" He finished for her, before the young girl was overcame by sobs.  
  
Jubilee nodded solemnly. She leaned into Logan's solid form, and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair.  
  
"Why'd he hafta die Wolvie? What did those stupid Church of Humanity bozos think they were accomplishing by killing a few mutants?" Jubilee asked through tears. She needed a way to vent, and this was the only thing she could think of doing besides *PAF*ing something.  
  
"I dunno Jubes. I jus' don't know." He sighed as she lifted her head and wiped her tears with her pajamas sleave.  
  
After leaning on him for a little while without a word, Jubilee looked up with a grim smile. "Why do you let me do this?"  
  
Logan's forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes were soft and comforting and they made Jubilee smile. "Do what Jubes?"  
  
She sniffled and sat up, pulling away slightly. "Why do you let me wake you up in the middle of the night, just to cry on you, to bother you with my troubles?"  
  
Logan smiled thoughtfully. "I do it 'cus I love ya kid. Yer like a daughter ta me, an' I care about ya. Sometimes yer a brat, but I can deal with it."  
  
Jubilee snorted and Logan pulled her back against his chest. She yawned. "Wolvie, you always seem ta make my tears go away."   
  
Logan took in a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. He stroked her hair again, letting the long silky strands slip between his calloused fingers. Logan just stayed sitting there with Jubilee, until she'd cried herself to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had sat with Jubilee for a little while before noticing her tears had stopped, her breathing slowed, her whisper turn to a mumble before everything was silent. She was fast asleep. He carefully shifted her over, picking up her legs and carrying her in both arms. "Ahright kiddo, I'm taken ya ta bed." He whispered, mostly to himself.  
  
Logan carried Jubilee into her room, struggling with the blankets for a few seconds before setting her down in the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pulling up the covers. "G'night kid, sleep tight."  
  
For a moment Logan just stood there, watching Jubilee sleep. He didn't want to leave her alone, he wanted to make sure she slept okay, without any nightmares, any sad thoughts to wake her again and bring her running back into his room. Logan wanted to be there for her, he felt he should be there for her, maybe to make up for all the time they'd been apart.  
  
He stepped into the corner of the room and sank down to the floor. Logan kept watch over his Jubilee with soft caring eyes. 'I'll protect ya Jubes. And if ya need me, I'll be right here. I've missed out kiddo, and I know this one time ain't gonna make up fer what I've missed, the tears I wasn't there to make go away, the talks, the laughs...But I'm here right now kiddo, I won't leave ya.' Logan finally got to his feet and started to walk out the door, careful not to wake Jubilee. He'd be around, if she needed him. Always.  
  
---------------  
  
-end- 


End file.
